Illusion
by Imagine-wonders
Summary: Cody Mckinley is a drugged out mess. When 17 year old Tayden becomes a part of his life, her own life took a turn for the best. Then Cody gets into some trouble, and Tayden feels all alone. But she really isnt. There are worst things lurking in the shadow
1. For Starters

**For Starters…**

"Curioser and curioser…"

For those of you who are unaware of that quote, it is from Disney's Alice in Wonderland. It is where an ordinary girl named Alice enters a world of her own imagination where nothing is what it seems, via rabbit-hole. In Wonderland, the word "impossible" doesn't exist.

You are about to read the story of Tayden Darsen's life. Well, from her seventeenth birthday at least. Sure there aren't any talking flowers, cards painting any roses red, or even hookah smoking caterpillars. But the contents are just as page gripping as the next teen, suspense, romance book. You're just going to have to read more to find out.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Stay with me please," he said, his cold fingers laced in with mine. The dark alleyway wasn't helping him at all on this chilly night. He started to shake as tears rolled down to make wet, temporary pathways on his face.

"We have to go home. It's freezing out here," I managed to say before the rain began to pour.

"I'm already sick Tayden, there's nothing you can do now. Besides, we can't risk it," He was right, they were already out looking for us.

Correction, they were looking for him.


	3. Disagreements

**Chapter 1: Disagreements.**

Ever since I was younger, nothing special ever happens on my birthdays. The weirdest things usually happen when I don't want them to, or when I'm not in the mood. I mean, every night before my birthday I always wish that I will have the best, most unforgettable birthday ever. But unfortunately, none of my pre-birthday wishes ever come true. Oh well…

I wonder what my mom will get me this year, or what kind of party she'll throw for me. Last year, I had the whole Hawaiian theme going on. See, every year she throws me a themed birthday party where she invites a lot of people, some of them I don't even know. When my dad died, about ten years ago, mother went through depression. She didn't know what to do. Then she thought about throwing me big birthday parties because that's what he used to do.

Living with a single mom isn't that bad. I guess I just got used to it. People say that I look just like her. We do have the same straight midnight black hair, emerald green eyes, soft freckles, and abnormally pale skin tone. I wouldn't say that I look like, or am, one of those girls who are meant to walk the runway and be on the cover of a magazine of some sort. But you won't see me complaining, I'm perfectly fine with who I am.

"Happy 17th my dear," mother sang as she was cooking breakfast in the kitchen when she heard me walking down the stairs.

"Thanks," I sighed.

"Aw, why so sad?"

"Well nothing… Unusual ever happens on my birthday," I felt like a baby, whining like that to my mom.

"You never know Tayden," my mom says that every year "Maybe you'll get it this year, but don't expect it to pop out right in front of your face."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"If you want your birthday phenomenon or whatever, then you should _try_ and get it instead of wait for it to come to you." That's my mom for you. But I got to admit, that was some pretty good advice. She was right; all I do is sit around and wait for things to happen. I should know by now that it just doesn't work that way.

"Okay mom, there's this guy…" I wasn't sure if I should tell her his name, "But I don't know if I should get into it or anything."

My mom gave me that 'come on you can tell me anything' type of look then said "Honey, you must tell me. Maybe I can help."

I took a deep breath, "His name is Cody McKinley. I don't think you know him, but yeah."

She stopped cooking for a second and just took a good look at me, "That drugged up pretty boy who doesn't give a care about anything else but himself?" I knew she was going to react that way. Cody sure isn't the most pleasant boy in high school, but mother doesn't even know him. She shouldn't judge him like that.

"It seems kind of harsh when you put it that way." I defended.

"No, it's not harsh at all," Oh no, she's going into full out mom-mode, "Why do you think he doesn't have any friends-"

"He does too!"

"Let me finish Tayden," if there's something mom hates, then it's when people interrupt her, "I was saying that he doesn't have and friends who aren't just like him. They're not a good group to be around Tayden, trust me on that."

I don't even want to argue with her today, "Fine mom, you win. I got to go or else I'm going to be late." After taking the last bite of my cereal I put it in the sink and left for school.


	4. Good Luck, Bad Luck

**Chapter Two**Good Luck, Bad Luck.

Cody McKinley isn't a bad person…I think. He just does bad things. He smokes, drinks, does drugs, self inflicts pain, and all that jazz. But I am positive that he doesn't pressure any one to do it with him. It's not like I see him coming up to random people at school saying "Hey you wanna go shoot some up with me later on?" Whenever I see Cody around school, he's always either alone or with his friends. He's not the type of person who talks to everyone.

Cody is gorgeous. That's all I have to say. His eyes can't get any more blue, and his hair can't get any more blonde. At the height of 6'3, to me, Cody had the most amazing body in the school. It's too bad that I don't have him in any of my classes; I mean Donavan High School isn't even that big of a school.

"Tayden, you absolutely cannot go talk to Cody," Jenna-Rae said to me as I told her about my conversation with my mom "Your mom's right. He's trouble, No matter how cute he is."

"But Jenna, you or her don't even know the kid. What makes you think that he's trouble?"

"Well hmm, let me think about that one. Is it because I see him every day after school, smoking his stuff at the park or maybe all the illegal drugs hidden in his backpack? It also might be-" Jenna was on a roll, I had to stop her.

"Okay I get it already. But you don't even know what kind of personality he has. You don't know if he's funny, or sensitive, or maybe even romantic," I said looking down at the floor.

"I don't care Tayden," Jenna-Rae started walking to her first period class after the bell rang. Then she turned around, feeling guilty of what she just said, "Look, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to regret things. But as long as you be careful and not get into whatever he's into, then go ahead talk to him. Do what you want. But don't come asking me for money to bail you out of jail when the cops find out you have an illegal stash hidden somewhere in your house."

"I won't go to jail because I'm not stupid enough to even try those things in the first place,"

"Trust me Tayden, he'll get you to do it." Oh I just want to prove to Jenna and everyone else that underneath everything, Cody is a really good kid.

Jenna-Rae has been my best friend since the seventh grade. She's been through everything with me and isn't afraid to tell me the truth. She's quick to judge, but she's also that type of person who speaks her mind out and never answers her phone whenever I call. But she could do worse. Oh yeah, much worse. Being one of the most popular kids in the school, she has numerous people to back her up.

I knew I was going to be late to class, the tardy bell will ring any second now and my first period is all the way on the other side of the solar system. What's the point of even trying to rush? Trigonometry wasn't really my favorite subject. So what if I'm ten minutes late. I couldn't possibly miss that much.

"Hey do you have extra tissues or something to wrap my cut in?" I could see his arm was bleeding, bad.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to your arm?" I asked searching in my backpack for something cloth-like.

"I ran out of arm wraps or whatever you call these." He walked over to the nearest trashcan and threw whatever was wrapped around his arm away.

"Here's a shirt," Yes, I always carry an extra shirt in my backpack. You never know when an accident will come your way, "You should really see the nurse Cody," Oh no; maybe I shouldn't have ever said his name.

"How do you know my name?" Cody asked putting pressure on his cut.

"Oh, umm," I had to think of something, and quick, "Everyone knows you." Wow what a good save Tayden. I'm so proud… Not.

"Well, thanks that makes me feel special," He smiled flashing me his perfect teeth. How could he smile while he was basically loosing blood by the minute? He noticed me still staring at his arm "Sorry about all of this, I guess I don't know how deep to make them now don't I?"

"Err…" I felt stupid and speechless at the same time, "What happened?"

"Sometimes it's easier to deal this way, but that's just me. Don't worry, it'll stop soon. Thanks for the shirt, and sorry about the blood." He was still smiling. I give huge kudos to Cody McKinley, looks like pain doesn't bother him much, "Out of all the days, they had to lock all of the bathrooms today."

"Looks like you just got unlucky,"

"Yeah, I always am." He started walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" I asked, confused.

He kept walking, and then stopped before he went on to open the doors. I felt like fainting right at that moment. I don't know why I'm acting like this, I never had before. I felt so pathetic.

"Do you want to come?" he asked, opening the door.

I was not prepared for giving my shirt away, I was not prepared to talk to Cody McKinley, and I was definitely not prepared to leave school with him. Looks like I'm going to get my birthday wish after all.

"Where would we go?"

"You're just going to have to find out, now don't you?" His smile was playful, yet serious, "Happy Birthday." He whispered, as I walked out the door.


	5. Damien

**Chapter Three: ****Damien.**

After hearing that last comment Cody made, I froze where I stood which was about a foot outside the school. Numerous questions were running through my mind.

_Why does he want to leave school? _

_Why does he want to take me with him?_

_How does he know that today is my birthday?_

I heard a gentle laugh from behind and felt the cool rush of air as Cody walked passed me. "If you just stand there, then I might actually bleed to death."

What am I supposed to do? I don't even know why I agreed to ditch school with someone I just met. I have never left school this early before. In fact, I have never purposefully ditched school at all. The school will probably contact my mom and tell her that I was absent. But then I was going to have to face my mom whenever I get home. She's probably going to interrogate me until I have no further questions to answer. Oh, what was I thinking?

"Cody, where are we going?" I asked after walking in silence for about five minutes. It was very calming walking with Cody, even if we didn't talk. Usually, I would feel awkward when I have nothing to say to people. There was no awkward vibe between us. That must be a sign!

Maybe I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"Tayden, can't you just wait and see?" he asked, the smile never left his face "I take it you don't like suspense."

"How… How did _**you**_ know my name?" And to think _**I**_ sounded like a stalker when I accidentally said his name back at the school. But still, I can't believe it! Cody knows my name, and I didn't even tell him! I thought that I was just one of those people he passes by everyday not giving a care in the world.

His face grew blank in expression, "You told me. Remember?"

"No I didn't" I was absolutely, 150 percent, positive that I never told him my name.

"Well then I probably read it on one of your notebooks or something." He said. That was a little weird. I have never seen Cody look at any of my personal belongings before.

"How did you get a hold of one of my notebooks?" I started to act suspicious.

"You know, you're really the type to ask questions." Cody replied looking back as if he thought someone was following us.

"Thanks, I get it from my mom," well, it was true. "And you're the type to not answer them by changing the subject, now aren't you?"

"Touché…" He pulled a cigarette out of his back pocket and placed it in between his lips, while the shirt lay directly on top of his bleeding arm. "Hope you don't mind."

Cody was a mystery in everything he did. When he walked, he kept looking back as if someone really was following us. Don't get me wrong, I love mystery in my life. I feel like I'm an annoyance whenever I ask him questions, but anyone would do the same if they were in my position. But whenever I stole a look into his eyes, the whole world would stop.

He was bringing me to a house. At least it looked like a house from the far end of the narrow street, where we were walking. There seemed to be nothing else around it. We weren't in a neighborhood or anything. All I saw was that figure of a house. I wonder if it was Cody's or not.

As we got closer, I could point out the features of the house. It had a creamy white color with two big windows in front right next to the door. It was surrounded by grass as green as the color itself. There was a pathway of brick which lead to the backyard and the porch, from the sidewalk. On the driveway rested two cars, which were a Cadillac and a BMW, so it must mean that there were a few people in there. I wouldn't say that I was scared to go in and meet what I guessed were Cody's friends, but I was nervous. I didn't want them to get mad at Cody for bringing someone they don't even know to the house.

"Cody, do you live here?" I asked just before I stepped on the pathway which leads to the front door.

He shook his head and started walking forward, and I followed close behind him, "You seem nervous." It was as if he was reading my mind, because I knew I didn't show that I was nervous through facial expressions.

"Why are we here?"

I heard footsteps coming from inside the house, "Who is it?" the Romanian accent sounded familiar. As if I had talked to the person a while back.

"It's Cody, now let me in before I die." He seemed pretty relaxed when he said it. A few locks were being unlocked and then the door opened slowly, revealing a picturesque boy, even more beautiful than Cody.

The other boy looked about Cody's age, seventeen. His hair was darker than mine and his blue eyes illuminated as I looked into them. He was a tad bit taller than Cody and had an engaging scent of Ralph Lauren Cologne. The color of his skin had a radiant touch to it which glowed like the sun. His captivating looks mixed with his high-end fashion sense made him look supernatural.

"Die?" the boy who opened the door said, he examined Cody's cut then his eyes shifted to me, "Hello."

"Hi" I couldn't help but smile, his voice warmed my heart.

"McKinley, why is there an unlit cigarette in your mouth?" the boy asked and I started laughing.

He softly pushed the boy out of the way and walked down the hallway. The long hallway was magnificent, along the walls were pictures painted and drawn by famous artists worldwide, the ambience seemed welcoming to all guests entering the home. As I walked down the red carpet, It seemed like I was by myself but I knew that the gorgeous boy was still behind me. His presence seemed eerie and uncomfortable, he was like a ghost for the reason that he didn't make a sound when he walked, I couldn't even hear him breath.

"What happen to you Cody?" This guy called Ryan asked.

"Just give me some wraps." Cody looked disappointed. It was as if he didn't want to be here right now. I actually wanted to be here. The house on the inside was just as glorious as it is on the outside. It's classy and luxurious.

There were four people not including Cody and me, in the house. Three of them were really welcoming and told me a lot about themselves. I was surprised how open they were towards me.

Ryan was the oldest at age 22. Now I know how they get all their alcohol and cigarettes. He looked like the type of person who doesn't do serious relationships. He's been smoking since he was thirteen and is addicted to heroin. Ryan has been playing football all his life. Let's just say he doesn't need to worry about his figure, or his looks, he's the tallest and strongest one. He also has a really good sense of humor.

Emile is seventeen just like Cody and I. His hair has a unique maroon color to it, and his eyes were pitch black. Emile isn't the strongest but he's really fast on the track. He is obsessed with reading. As long as there are books out in the world, Emile will keep on reading. His favorite books are anything written by Anne Rice. He is actually reading Interview with the Vampire right now. He said that he was abandoned by his parents when he was five years old, Ryan's parents found him at a park and soon adopted him. Emile said that it was the best thing that ever happened in his life.

Christopher, or "Topher" as he liked to be called, was eighteen. With his punker style looks and skinny figure, he could fool anyone into thinking that he is in a punk band. He loves wearing big sunglasses and is a huge mess when he gets too drunk.

You know the boy who opened the door for Cody and me? Well he disappeared as I entered the living room where Cody's friends were. Where did he go?

"Where did Damien Go?" Cody asked Ryan. I looked at Cody in shock. He basically asked him what I wanted to ask. I swear that boy reads minds. Or maybe it's just a coincidence.

"Who's Damien?" I couldn't help myself. I had to ask even if I kind of already knew.

"That guy who opened the door for you," Emile replied.

"It's like he just disappeared." I laughed jokingly. They all looked at me as if I was the one reading _**their**__minds._

"Well, he did..." Ryan said seriously, "Again."


End file.
